Lee Adams
Lee Adams is a gun shop owner operating out of Alter. She is the benefactor of Cameron Lark and Malcolm Truman. Biography Background Lee Adams, real name unknown, was born in Jamitama in the Eastern Swamps. Currently her past is a bit of a mystery. What is known is that she had a traumatic encounter with a girl named Juno, the aftermath of which led to her fleeing to Alter. During her early twenties Lee fell into a state of alcoholism and sex addiction out of melancholy. This continued for several years until her friend Adeline Slater, who was studying psychology at the time, snapped her out of it. Lee started a gun shop after this, and ended up turning a profit. At some point she met Malcolm Truman, who helped her out a few times. She ended up giving him room and board at a lowered price, and the two became good friends. Arc I After a week of being missing, Malcolm returned to Lee with Cameron Lark, a fellow prisoner of Grant Talon. Lee immediately introduced herself to Cameron and shared her quirks. She agreed to let him board upstairs for a reduced price after Malcolm made a case for him. Days later, Lee woke up to find Cameron and Malcolm arguing over Malcolm showing guns to children. Lee took Malcolm's side and made a few jabs at Cameron's liking of knives, citing their phallic nature. Lee revealed that she'd put out an advertisement for Cameron and Malcolm, much to Cameron's chagrin. They were interrupted by the arrival of Adrian Pasdar, who represented Green Sky. Adrian wanted Cameron and Malcolm to help them with a dealing with the Crested. During the conversation Lee continued to make fun of both young men's liking of knives, before eventually joking that Cameron and Adrian would make a nice couple. Cameron and Malcolm left while ignoring her. Upon Cameron and Malcolm's return, they found Lee sitting on the counter with the entire shop in ruins. A gunfight had broken out between a few of her customers, which Lee had stopped with ease. She then complained about Cameron and Malcolm not being there to see her badassery. Because Cameron's bed was out of commission, Malcolm offered his bed to Cameron. As the two worked out their arrangement, Lee continued making cracks about Cameron and Adrian, but was ignored. Later, while Cameron and Malcolm were out, Lee subdued two assassins sent by Paul Mann in revenge for Cameron's murder of Carter Talon and subsequent escape. Lee took the two to the basement, Cameron and Malcolm following behind. Lee then interrogated one of them while the other was unconscious, lifting up a variety of office supplies with her mind. When one of them refused to talk, she flung them all at his companion, severely wounding him. She then cut his throat with a letter opener. After this, the other assassin identified himself as Aaron Wilson. Lee then got the location of where Paul Mann was expecting to meet him, and then let Cameron and Malcolm do their jobs. Cameron and Malcolm asked her what her sudden sociopathic dealing with the assassins was for. Lee justified herself by saying that even if people hadn't killed anyone else, they almost certainly knew someone who had. Cameron and Malcolm go to take care of the Talons. Lee later watched the televised murder of Grant Talon by Quinn Hayes with Cameron and Malcolm. A few days later, Cameron went downstairs and talked to Lee about Malcolm. Lee informed him that Malcolm usually went to an abandoned storage facility to vent. After their talk, Cameron and Malcolm returned to the shop, where Lee expressed happiness that they were getting their issues worked out. Their conversation was interrupted by a half-unconscious Kate Bloom staggering into the shop. Lee then personally worked on healing Kate up, then let Cameron and Malcolm in to talk with her. She listened as Kate related her story of her time spent as a hostage and sex slave of Travis Cooledge, one of the leaders of the Red Ants. Lee expressed a liking of Kate. She then recommended that they talk to information broker Frank Gryphon, a friend of hers. After Cameron and Malcolm's adventure, Lee returned to the shop with groceries to find that Cameron had brought home a tuxedo cat whom he'd named Oreo. Lee attempted to pet Oreo, only to have the animal hiss at her. Lee then suspended the animal in midair, amused at its screeches in response. Lee continued doing this as Cameron left the building. Later that day, Lee reassured Malcolm, who had become worried due to Cameron not returning. Adrian Pasdar rushed inside, claiming that Cameron had been captured by Quinn Hayes. She calmed Malcolm down and told him that things were going to be okay, before letting him off to go find Cameron. After the two got back, both seemed to sink into a deep melancholy. Lee talked to Malcolm and recommended that he speak to her old friend Adeline Slater, who was now a psychiatrist, to make up for his helping her years ago. Cameron later returned and shared his newly acquired information on the Crested, Harrison Root, and Lori Bishop that he had learned from his new friend Isaac. Lee apologized for not offering information about the Itamis sooner. Later, Lee telekinetically controlled every gun in the building to be pointed at a visiting Lace Jensen, leader of the Green Sky. Lee expressed distrust of Lace, despite the fact that she seemingly was only there to apologize for using Cameron and Malcolm in one of her plans. Lee let Lace apologize before having her walk away. After Cameron returned, Lee informed him that a mysterious someone had sent Cameron the first five seasons of the sitcom Let it Burn in the mail. A traumatized Cameron simply walked inside away from it, and Lee geared up to watch it the entire afternoon, which she did. A few days later, Lee received a call from Adeline Slater, who was currently housing Lori Bishop and Kate Bloom after the Crested agent Catalina Luna went rogue and tried to kill Root and Lori. Slater asked for Lee to send Cameron and Malcolm to help as a personal favor. Lee breached the idea to Cameron and Malcolm, and convinced them despite their misgivings due to her uncharacteristically solemn nature. She explained it as Slater never having asked her for anything during their time as friends, which must have meant that this time was extremely important. Cameron and Malcolm set out to help them. Appearances Image Gallery Malcolm-Lee sktech.jpg|Levitating cat is best cat. FullSizeRender.jpg|Just a capitalist doing the capitalist things. Happy Holidays.jpg|Guns are the only decorations I have. Truly the Alternian way. Wait. Lee.png|Give her a hug please. Arcone.png|Business business, numbers... Arctwo.png|I am unsure about my arm bracelets. Arcthree.png|Curses, Juno! I'll get you tomorrow! Arc IV.png|Casually leaning on the fourth wall is fun. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Arc I Characters Category:Arc II Characters Category:Arc III Characters Category:Arc IV Characters Category:Arc V Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:LGBT Characters